Down Feathers
by ShadowSpires
Summary: Down feathers (noun): the soft fine layer under the tougher exterior feathers. Hardcase/Hevy, shameless heavy-gunner fluff for Kristsune, with a side of Wing!AU because who doesn't like Wing Aus?


Hardcase was sprawled out on the bunk face down, blacks tangled around him where he'd gotten them half off before collapsing, limbs dangling off the edge in every direction, even his unflagging energy worn down after days on high alert and relentless attacks. Everything ached, from the scruff on his face and head he hadn't had the energy to shave off yet, to his toes, and out to the tips of the limp, exhausted wings that draped heavily off the sides of the bunk. At least three of his flight feathers were being bent against the neighboring bunk by this position, and it was dragging even worse at his tired muscles, but he could not even bring himself to care.

Footsteps sounded behind him, another coming into the bunk room, approaching on the right. Hardcase's wing twitched feebly on that side, trying to get out of the way.

Nothing happened.

The deep sigh beside him was entirely fond, and Hardcase went even more boneless at the relief that Hevy had come through the battle safe as well. He found the energy to turn his face from where he was half smothered in the mattress to throw a weary grin at the other. Hevy shook his head at him, but the smile on his lips and in his eyes were warm and happy, his own beautiful blue and white wings tucked up against his back, the tips brushing the ground.

"Need some help?" He asked with a laugh. Hardcase grunted an answer, managing to twitch his fingers to beckon Hevy closer, making an incredibly exaggerated sad face in the process.

Hevy laughed and bent down to brush the requested kiss over Hardcase's lips, off center and chaste, but still enough to send warmth spilling down into his heart from the contact.

"Come on, love," Hevy said. "Let's get you out of your blacks and on the bunk."

"You'jus wan me naked," Hardcase slurred with a shit-eating grin half visible where his face was still half mashed into the bunk, not moving an inch. "M'too sexy for you."

"Yes," Hevy said dryly, starting to coax Hardcase into the small movements he needed to free him from his blacks, hands gentle and steady as they skated over every limb. "I am overcome with lust in this moment. Exhausted gunner really does it for me."

His sarcasm was softened by the tender kisses he presses against Hardcase's fingers when he frees him from the long sleeves of his blacks, and the way his touch was patient and slow, stroking affectionately over his skin as he freed him from his uncomfortably twisted blacks.

Hardcase hummed contentedly and did his best to help, dragging up the energy to shift where he needed to, and soon he was naked and far more comfortable, tucked into the bunk instead of half off of it. Hevy's fingers dug in firmly at the joints of his wings, and Hardcase _moaned_ at the release of tension from experienced fingers that knew just where to press, and the release of stress when Hevy carefully folded them in tighter, arranging them so they were supported and comfortable.

"Love you," Hardcase managed, half mangled into his pillow, but he knew Hevy heard. "Stay with me?"

"Of course," Hevy told him, and behind came the sound of blacks being discarded, folded, and set aside with Hardcase's for transport to the laundry.

The bunk sank, and Hardcase's breath left him in another long, happy hum when Hevy's weight settled on top of him, drawing the blanket up to shield them both from the cold ship air, head coming to rest in the vulnerable place between Hardcase's wings. Hevy's breath stirred the sensitive down feathers and it felt amazing to have him there, laying on top of Hardcase, every inch of bared skin pressed together. He was heavy, broad and muscled, built, like Hardcase, by their specialties, wielding the heavy guns, and it felt amazing. Hardcase's breath shortened just a bit by Hevy's weight, in a way he loved, limbs tangled together: arms and legs, fingers entwined, and Hevy's wings shifted to encase them both, a heavy blanket of warmth pressed against Hardcase's sides, and where his exhausted wings were tucked on the bed, shielding and containing them both.

"Love you too," Hevy told him softly, settling in. "Sleep now, I'll be here in the morning."

And Hardcase did, drifting off into warmth and deeply contented dreams.


End file.
